La Última Plática
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Ginny quiere volver con Harry, y la ocasión perfecta para ello es la boda de Billy y Fleur. Los sueños rosas son nada comparados con la dulce realidad. Oneshot songfict.


**Sumario:** Ginny quiere volver con Harry, y la ocasión perfecta para ello es la boda de Billy y Fleur. Los sueños rosas son nada comparados con la dulce realidad.

**Negador:** La canción usada para este proyecto pertenece al grupo italiano Pooh (No, no tiene nada que ver con el osito ni el teletubbie XDDD) y he puesto su versión original, y bajo ella la versión que también cantan en español. Si deseas escucharla, dale clic a mi nick y luego a mi página web, luego busca en la letra P.

* * *

**La última plática**

* * *

Empalagosa.

No había otra palabra con la que Harry pudiese describir a Fleur, al abrazarse al mayor de los hijos del clan de pelirrojos en La Madriguera.

Aunque algo había que admitir, y era ese aire de seguridad que Fleur transmitía, que los inundaba a ambos, que hacía que nadie dudase que, por algo más que lástima, ella jurara pasar el resto de sus días junto a Bill, cambiando incluso su aristocrático apellido francés Delacour por uno más simple como Weasley.

Harry ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, preguntándose si el intenso frío que reinaba desde semanas atrás, tenía algo que ver con el infeliz que le había destrozado totalmente su vida.

Suspirando fastidiado, Harry se preguntó qué rayos estaría haciendo Voldemort, y dónde demonios estarían los restantes fragmentos de su alma.

Tiempo atrás Harry había pasado horas tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, imaginando su futuro como Auror, o como Buscador de un renombrado equipo de quidditch, o en el último de los casos, en una profesión menos llamativa, como ejecutivo de bolsa mágica; aunque para números y probabilidades necesitaría a Hermione como asesora. No sería mala idea, siempre pensaba en proponerle a Hermione unirse en sociedad administrativa, en la cual la joven explayaría una de sus cualidades, practicaría su bendita Aritmancia; mientras él, menos diestro en ello, pondría el capital en galeones.

Harry sonrió con cierta amargura.

Si pensaba realizar alguno de esos planes, primero debía deshacerse de los fragmentos de almas restantes. Emprender una aventura en las cuales el 90% de probabilidades era de morir a la vuelta de la esquina.

Al calor de las manos dentro de su gabardina, un fugaz recuerdo cruzó en la mente del joven, dejando que una corriente imaginaria le recorriese la médula en cuestión de segundos, pero la agradable sensación se mantendría por horas.

Medio sonriendo aún, Harry recorrió el lugar con la mirada, inconscientemente preguntándose si todas las bodas mágicas eran así de disparatadas o eran los Weasley los que ponían su grano de excentricidad.

Él nunca había asistido a una boda, hasta el día de hoy. Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia ni locos lo llevaban; aunque en ese entonces Harry no captaba, ahora sabía perfectamente lo que le aterraba.

Ellos siempre le han temido, aún le temen y siempre le temerán.

Deberían aprender a Dudley, que aún es capaz de amenazar a Harry con sus gruesos puños, o amenazar a alguien para que le dieran una paliza. Harry no sabía cómo Dudley aún quería intimidarlo, quizá el regordete no temía tanto a la magia, creyendo que a Harry lo expulsarían del colegio, o quizá su coeficiente intelectual no era suficiente para retener la información de que Harry no es una persona común y corriente y tiene amigos que pueden hacerle crecer la lengua desmedidamente y que pareciera un accidente.

Harry sonrió ante su recuerdo, su gesto congelándose cuando percibió un aroma a flores, que agitaron un algo en su pecho, al que muchas veces había comparado con una bestia rugiente.

Con una sonrisa genuina, Ginny se colocó junto a Harry, observando detalladamente cada reacción de Harry.

La tela del vestido rojo caía en su cuerpo, combinando con su cabello largo rojizo, y delineando perfectamente las curvas que las túnicas del colegio ocultaban. Las pecas de su piel se podían ver en sus hombros descubiertos, y la sombra en sus párpados realzaba el brillo de sus ojos castaños.

Era preciosa, sin duda alguna lo era. Quizá ese aire de mujer segura de sí misma, quizá el suave labial rosa que hacía ver sus labios más carnosos.

Pero era eso. Una sensación física. Que no lo llenaba en cuerpo y alma, que sería temporal, que se iría tarde o temprano, que no agitaba su alma ni nunca lo haría.

Y a ella aún le faltaba vivir. No estaban al mismo nivel, y Harry dudaba que alguna vez lo llegaran a estar.

La madurez implicaba entender esos detalles de la vida que lo separaban de acciones impulsivas y sin sentido.

Ahora lo comprendía.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Ginny, dando unos sorbos a una copa que portaba.

– En estado analítico – respondió Harry, relajando su cuerpo en la pared – ¿No tienes frío?

Ginny sonrió, mirando su traje elegante.

– Le perteneció a... Fleur – Ginny suspiró al instante y con una sonrisa más firme siguió hablando – Mi madre se contuvo sus reprimendas, y tenía la esperanza de que me congelase para después de dos minutos cambiar de traje. Pero este traje tiene un hechizo; podría estar con este traje en el mismo Polo Norte y me encontraría bien abrigada.

Ambos levantaron la vista ante el griterío que rodeaba a las personas. Harry no lo comprendió al principio, pero luego vieron cómo Fleur, en un acelerado francés, refunfuñaba.

–Angeline ha dicho que en las bodas muggles lanzan los ramos de la recién casada para saber quién es la próxima en casarse – Ginny se encogió de hombros antes de terminar su frase – Mi madre me ha enviado lejos de dónde iban a lanzar el ramo.

Harry observó entonces a Gabrielle, enrojecida hasta la médula, mientras sentía las miradas toscas que le lanzaban las solteras presentes en ese extraño sorteo de suerte.

A la distancia del escándalo que armaba la ahora mujer Weasley, Fred era golpeado en la espalda por Hermione, en una acción claramente consoladora; mientras su gemelo, como rarísimas veces era visto, se burlaba de él haciendo mímicas de bailar un vals con una mujer imaginaria.

Hermione alzó la mirada y al ver a Harry contuvo una risita, haciéndole gestos que daban a entender que la novia de Fred había estado a punto de atrapar el ramo. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se reía con ganas.

–¿Y lo has pensado? – preguntó Ginny esperanzada.

_¡Mi dispiace di svegliarti! Forse un uomo non sarò_

**_¡Cuánto siento defraudarte! Y me puedes despreciar_**

Harry la miró unos instantes, buscando mentalmente el significado de su repentina pregunta. Con tantas meditaciones, lo último que había cruzado por su mente era reanudar una relación amorosa.

Sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, Harry se preguntó si siempre él sería así al terminar una relación. Sin remordimientos posteriores, como si no le interesara ni importara, como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, provocando que Ginny frunciera el entrecejo, y sabiendo que ella no había captado su acción, Harry inspiró una bocanada de aire para decirle la verdad.

–No – Y Harry pensó en unos instantes si acaso había sido poco delicado con ella, como Hermione una vez le había comentado, así que Harry intentó suavizar el impacto de su directa respuesta – Es que tengo la mente en otras cosas.

–O sea... que en verdad es definitivo – murmuró Ginny llevándose una mano al corazón, como si estuviese nuevamente clavándose un puñal en una herida que apenas se cerraba y cicatrizaba –¿Ya no hay nada de _meses-años_?

_Ma d'un tratto so che devo lasciarti_

_Fra un minuto me ne andrò._

**_Pues de pronto sé que debo dejarte, _**

**_No lo puedo remediar._**

Harry meditó unos instantes, era cierto que él había dicho algo al respecto, pero también era verdad que todo aquello le había parecido un extraño sueño, como si estuviese viviendo la vida de otra persona, tan irreal al mismo tiempo.

Como si... simplemente Harry con Ginny no fuese Harry.

Y eso era lo que había sucedido. Harry con Ginny, había dejado de ser Harry para convertirse en un ser que ni él mismo reconocía.

¿Eso había sido enamorarse? ¿Por eso muchos huían no queriendo dejarse agarrar por el amor?

Y Harry no quería sentirse así. Mucho más allá de que Voldemort la tomara como instrumento para ir contra él, mucho más allá de que su mejor amigo sufriera por su hermanita pequeña.

Ahora que Harry dejaba que sus sentimientos dominaran su cuerpo, él veía con más claridad los motivos por los cuales cortar de raíz lo que no debió comenzar.

Ginny soltó una bocanada de aire, parecía que la estuvo conteniendo desde hace tiempo. Ella se recogió en sí misma, intentando calmar los temblores que la atacaban.

_E non dici una parola, sei più piccola che mai._

**_Tú te quedas tan callada, no te explicas la razón._**

Billy tomó a su esposa y la llevó al centro del improvisado salón de La Madriguera, dispuesto a quitarle el mal rato por lo de su hermanita, intentando iniciar otra danza en la que muchas personas después le seguirían. Los invitados abrieron paso para que la pareja continuara celebrando el inicio del enlace de sus vidas.

Angeline fue hacia su novio, un tanto frustrada porque no pudo quitarle el ramo a Gabrielle, por más que explicó que la chica aún era muy pequeña para contraer matrimonio, y prácticamente obligó a Fred a bailar con ella. El gemelo de George escondía su sonrisa de satisfacción cuando su novia no lo veía.

George abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Katie, su novia, se acercó con expresión de niña que hizo una gran travesura, (ella podía ser peor que su novio) y, fascinada, le mostró una flor que le había cedido Gabrielle de su ramo.

–Se consiguen más moscas con miel que con hiel – aseguró Hermione admirando el ingenio de Katie, quien con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, declaró estar muy satisfactoria con el comentario.

Harry sonrió después de haber leído el movimiento de los labios de la joven Granger, y como siempre, dentro de sí mismo estuvo de acuerdo. Nunca él le decía en voz alta que ella tenía la razón, no fuera que la joven se pusiera con esa actitud exasperante.

Bueno, Harry razonó, ella siempre tenía ese aire de superioridad. Y tenía todos los motivos para ser así.

–¿Tengo algo de malo? – preguntó Ginny de pronto. Harry simplemente no tenía la más remota idea a lo que ella se refería, y algo en su rostro debió delatarlo, porque de inmediato Ginny siguió explicando – Es que de pronto ha sido así, definidamente no quieres volver a tener nada que ver conmigo, y no sé si es una especie de castigo porque antes era yo quien dejaba a mis parejas... y ahora que en de verdad me interesa... pasa esto... y yo... simplemente no sé.

_In silenzio morderai le lenzuola, so che non perdonerai._

**_Y te sientes por mi culpa desgraciada, sé que no tendré perdón._**

Harry se percató entonces que Ginny creía tener algo mal. Él no pensaba que ella tuviera algo de malo, después de todo era divertida, y sabía jugar Quidditch, además realizaba un encantamiento tan poderoso que hasta sus hermanos le temían.

Simplemente hacía falta más, mucho más aún.

Pero él no iba a explicárselo, sería lastimarla más aún. Era preferible que en este caso siguiera en la ignorancia, además era muy probable que Ginny ni entendiera lo que Harry intentara expresarle.

No, definitivamente no lo entendería. Ginny tendría que vivirlo, pero en un sentimiento real, que domine el cuerpo y el alma.

–Tengo que hacer muchas cosas, Ginny. Debes imaginarte algunas de ellas, yo no puedo estar en paz mientras esos asuntos estén sin concluirse.

Ginny se frustró porque definitivamente Harry llevó la conversación a otro punto.

–No entiendo aún por qué ya-sabes-quien te persigue. Es una obsesión insana, como si de pequeño algo malo le hubieses hecho, una ofensa terrible que jamás te perdonará – la joven suspiró e intentó sonreír, para no delatar sus confusiones y perturbaciones – Y tú vas tras él, y tras Snape, dispuesto a seguirles el juego.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces cuando la idea le llegó con toda la claridad del mundo. Ginny sólo sabía que Snape había matado a Dumbledore, y que Voldemort le perseguía. No tenía idea que hace tiempo Tom Ryddle fragmentó su alma, ella ignoraba que uno de esos fragmentos, llamado horcrux, había sido el diario que la había poseído.

Ella ignoraba muchas cosas.

_Mi dispiace devo andare... il mio posto e là._

**_Pero debes comprenderme... si me marcho ya._**

Él no le había confesado a ella el contenido de la profecía (es más, ni siquiera se había preguntado si Ginny sabía que existía una profecía), mucho menos le había contado a detalles lo que significaba la cicatriz en su frente, la maldición que arrastraba consigo, por qué había sobrevivido ese fatal 31 de octubre de 1981, y lo que significa enfrentarse a Voldemort, que implica mucho más que ser el superhéroe de una novela rosa.

¿Eso era parte del abismo inmenso que separaba sus almas?

Harry asintió en su interior. Estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas de la vida, aún más que antes. Y esos conocimientos le permitían salir de esa neblina que el destino le había lanzado en los meses anteriores al repentinamente dejarle ver la belleza de Ginny, enturbiándole el futuro, y, como marioneta en sus manos, dejándole sólo preocuparse por el presente.

La relación que había tenido con Ginny había sido exactamente igual a la que había tenido con Cho. Un bienestar físico, temporal, dejándole a Harry esa sensación de triunfador al salir con una joven de precioso rostro, siendo la envidia de medio Hogwarts. Y para rematar, ambas jugaban la misma posición de Quidditch.

A Ginny sólo le faltaba que uno de sus novios hubiese muerto delante de los ojos de Harry, y la historia se repetiría.

Suspirando profundamente, Ginny se atrevió a romper el silencio, al ver que Harry aún estaba sin darle respuestas.

–Tú aún me gustas, sabes que siempre me has gustado.

Harry se obligó a no sonreír, para no quedar como un insensible de primera. Pero la verdad era que le provocaba gracia. _Gustar-querer,_ parece que en el lenguaje de Ginny tenía el mismo significado.

¿Cómo él se había dejado arrastrar por eso? ¿Cómo es que había caído en...?

No, no vale la pena el indagarlo.

Forma parte de la madurez el aceptar que no debía ser. Y demuestra más su aprendizaje el no volver a caer.

–No debería gustarte... ¡Para nada! – le dijo Harry, dejando escapar la sonrisa, sin poder contenerla ya. – Hay muchos muchachos apuestos y de mejor apariencia.

–Pero tú-sabes-quien no va detrás de ellos – refutó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo – Tú eres más especial que todos ellos juntos.

Harry meditó unos instantes su respuesta, recordando que Voldemort pudo haber elegido ir detrás de Neville en vez de tomar rumbo al Valle de Godric. Y por unos instantes Harry se preguntó si, de haberse dado el caso, Ginny ahora estaría encantada con Neville.

Gusto, cariño, lo-que-sea-eso-que-ella-siente, Ginny se está metiendo en un juego peligroso, y si sigue con esos sentimientos de verlo como su ser-divino-todo-poderoso, la única que va a acabar mal es ella, porque Harry no es ningún dios-del-rock-indestructible.

_Il mio amore si potrebbe svegliare_

_Chi la scalderà._

**_Por tu bien has de dejar de quererme_**

**_Tienes que olvidar._**

Harry negó con la cabeza, declarando mantenerse firme en su resolución de no retroceder. Ahora lo tenía más claro y, podía mantenerse frente a ella, sin confundirse en sus sentimientos, sin caer en la mortal trampa de creer que la quería y que por eso la dejaba.

Ahora Harry entendía que si la hubiese amado, entonces hubiese luchado por ella, con ella. No la apartaría de su lado, nunca, porque simplemente no lograba imaginar la vida sin ella.

Y aunque sonara a fantasía romántica, se hubiese sentido completamente desorientado sin Ginny.

Pero no fue así.

La había apartado de su vida como si hubiese sido un dulce del cual se hubiese empachado hasta el hastío y no desease volver a ver jamás. Sus emociones en ese instante reclamando el apartarse y él confundiéndolo con otras sensaciones.

Luego de aquel día en el funeral de Dumbledore, el tiempo transcurrió sin volver a pensar en Ginny ni en lo que alguna vez tuvo con ella. En esos fríos días sucedieron otras cosas, y la vida de Harry adquirió un rumbo completamente diferente.

Harry se sentía mejor ahora, a pesar de que veces su mente y alma se ponían de acuerdo y le recriminaban que así debió ser desde el principio, por haber encontrado la coordinación y el equilibrio.

Esto agregándole a su vocecita interna, quien a veces Harry podía jurar, le arrullaba hasta la hora de ir a dormir.

– ¿Y si lo intentamos otra vez? – Ginny parecía negarse a dejar que sus sueños de siempre se escaparan de sus manos. Antes había pensado en dejarlo meditar unos días, y luego él volvería a estar detrás de ella, viviendo por uno de sus suspiros, anhelando esos momentos de abrazos y besos, siendo la envidia de todo Hogwarts.

_Strana amica di una sera... io ringrazierò_

**_¿Para que fingir cariño... que no te he de dar?_**

–Si te hubiese vuelto a ver al día siguiente, en mi confusión, mi determinación se hubiese hecho añicos en cuestión de segundos. Pero te fuiste en el vagón con Luna...

–Pensé que necesitabas pensar y ver las cosas más claramente –Ginny lo interrumpió, en un instinto de defensa para evitar que ahora él le echara la culpa de todo.

–No te estoy reprochando nada, Ginny – le explicó Harry dolorosamente calmado. La paciencia es uno de los dones que ha cultivado en los últimos días, aunque él sentía que debía seguir trabajando en ella. – Sólo estoy tratando de darte la conversación que te mereces, la que debimos tener de manera completa la última vez que hablamos.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y fingió beber de la copa que hace mucho estaba completamente vacía.

Harry ni se había percatado en qué momento ella ya no tenía jugo de piña, quizá ella se lo terminó cuando él estaba viendo a George fastidiar a Fred.

Al notar que ella le iba a escuchar sin interrumpirlo, Harry se dispuso a continuar:

–Desde que hemos estado separados, pude notar muchas cosas – Harry quedó en silencio unos instantes, preguntándose si luego Hermione consideraría que tuvo poco tacto, respiró profundamente y deseó ser iluminado para decir la verdad y no ser rudo o tosco al mismo tiempo. – Descubrí que amar va mucho más allá que huir cobardemente, dejando en la nada una relación.

Ginny sonrió levemente y Harry se maldijo en silencio. No era el rumbo que estaba esperando.

–No me malinterpretes – le dijo al instante – Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue extraño, y lo atesoraré siempre, pero no puede volver a ser. Me gustaste, Ginny, mucho. Pero de gusto no está hecho el amor, sólo relaciones fugaces. Y la verdad no estoy disponible para ser la pareja de alguien a quien simplemente le gusto. Menos con Voldemort dándome cacería.

_La tua pelle sconosciuta e sincera_

**_Porque mi destino está ya marcado_**

Ginny se llevó la copa a los labios, fingiendo aún beber un jugo que no existía, mientras analizaba cada palabra que Harry había dicho, buscando en ellas algún detalle, como si desease descubrir entre sus palabras un mensaje oculto.

– ¿Estás diciéndome que quieres que te ame? – ella preguntó cuando su mente, por más que repasaba sus palabras, no hallaba nada más.

–No, Ginny. No quiero que me ames. De hecho, es una fortuna que no lo hagas, así se te pasará más rápido esas ganas de estar conmigo.

Ella volvió a quedar en silencio, nuevamente buscando algún significado en sus palabras.

La joven podía aún ser una niña en temas de amores, pero ya tenía bastante desarrollado un sentido de mujer que le indicaba cuando algo ya no le pertenecía.

Y Ginny sentía que la atención de Harry no era más de ella.

– ¿Acaso has descubierto que estás enamorado de otra?

Esta pregunta sorprendió a Harry, tal como lo hicieron sus anteriores preguntas.

Pero esta de aquí era diferente. Esta cuestión involucraba directamente a otra persona, arrastrando sensaciones y momentos. ¿Y fue lo que pasó? ¿Había sucedido en poco tiempo? ¿Harry se había enamorado en pocos días? ¿O descubrió que ya estaba enamorado?

¿Eso era amor?

Harry aprisionó más las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sintiendo (seguramente producto de sus poderosos recuerdos) unas delicadas caricias en el dorso de las mismas.

Cuando esa agradable caricia era real, unos labios se posaban sobre los de él, entreabiertos, dejando una invitación a pasar, aunque el camino recorrido para el encuentro de las bocas no era largo, porque Harry descendía al mismo tiempo su rostro, deslizando su lengua en ella, aceptando la invitación.

Y por Merlín que el aire no iba a sus pulmones con sólo recordarlo. Harry deseaba vivir ese instante una y otra vez, sin detenerse, porque sólo en esos momentos era cuando la magia real fluía.

Es cuando Harry siente que jamás podría dejarla, ni por Voldemort ni por su gemelo perdido, ni por la mutación genética de Snape y Voldemort, porque Harry sacaría fuerzas de la nada para protegerla de todo y de todos.

_Ma nella mente c'è tanta, tanta voglia di lei._

**_Hay en mi vida otra vida, el amor de verdad._**

–¿De qué sirve que sepas eso? – dijo Harry, volviendo a su realidad, deseando en ese instante tener no un giratiempo, sino su antagonista, para ya estar en su refugio, tanto físico como espiritual.

–Yo no voy a _«atacarla»_ – se mofó Ginny sin poder evitarlo. –¿Recuerdas quién es el que la puede utilizar para _«llegar a ti»_?

Harry sintió que en ese instante lo invadía una rabia descontrolada. Iba a contestar igual de mordaz para demostrarle que en un juego de esos ella saldría perdiendo y por mucho, pero el sonido de unos cristales rompiéndose hizo desviar su atención.

Era Luna Lovegood, quien había tropezado con una cosa morada, y por sostenerse de la mesa, la había hecho tambalear, haciendo caer en el proceso unas copas.

Cuando la pelirroja bufó molesta, Harry comprendió que esa cosa morada había sido Arnold, el Puff Pigmeo que a Ginny le habían dado el año pasado.

Ron insultó al animal, y estuvo a punto de patearlo. Ginny dio un paso hacia delante, amenazando con hechizarlo a pesar de la distancia, si acaso Ron le hacía siquiera cosquillas a su mascota.

Pero Ron había usado su varita para soltar un ágil _Reparo_ a los cristales rotos. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de frustración al notar que no habían quedado perfectamente bien. Luna, en profundo agradecimiento, tomó la varita de Ron e invocó el hechizo reparador mejor que él.

Es que Luna no estaba en Ravenclaw en vano.

La joven Lovegood aprovechó la oportunidad para comentar algo sobre un puff pigmeo cuando se encontró con seis nargles. Harry no logró descifrar el movimiento rápido de los labios de la rubia, pero debió ser algo sumamente interesante, por la mirada divertida y maliciosa que Ron mostró. Pareció que Ron anhelaba cuanto antes la navidad e ir con Luna debajo de los muérdagos a buscar nargles para Arnold.

Hermione rodó los ojos y, negando con la cabeza, volvió sus ojos hacia Harry, encontrándose con él mirándola. Con una sonrisa, Hermione le dijo en silencio que Ron aún conserva bastante ingenuidad. Harry no dudó ni un instante en contradecirla, y se lo hizo saber, por esta vez, con una media sonrisa.

–Esa es la diferencia – dijo Harry repentinamente, dejando confundida a Ginny.

Harry la miró unos instantes, luego pareció concentrarse en un punto imaginario en el trío que formaban Hermione, Katie y George.

– Hace mucho tiempo le di a ella la libertad de decidir. Le dije que podía apartarse de mi lado para siempre. Y ella se mantuvo junto a mí, aún sacrificando muchas cosas sin que yo se lo pidiese.

Harry sonrió con más firmeza, volviendo a sentir que las neblinas de su presente se dispersaban cada vez más, dejándole ver una dulce realidad. Mantenerla le costaría todo, incluso su alma, y por su vida que estaba feliz de trabajar a diario por ello.

_Lei si muove e la sua mano... dolcemente cerca me_

**_Te aseguro que esta noche... sin dormir la encontraré_**

– Cada vez que la busco, ella está ya esperándome, desde mucho antes. Ella está tan impregnada de mí que sabe lo que me pasa, incluso antes que yo mismo; lo que no sabe, lo que yo le digo, sólo son pocas palabras, las suficientes para comunicarnos. Y yo estoy tan impregnado de ella, que ahora que la siento plenamente, no logro visualizar mi existencia sin ella.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que Harry le decía. ¿Acaso él mantenía un romance fijo con una chica? ¿Y esta chica permitió que él saliese en plano romántico Cho Chang y tiempo con ella?

¿Harry estuvo galanteando con otras mientras tenía a una estúpida esperándolo siempre? ¿Eso es lo que había sido Ginny en su vida? ¿Un pasatiempo no más, porque la verdadera estaba ahí para apoyarle en muchas cosas que nadie jamás se enteraría?

La pelirroja hizo una mueca demostrando su confusión.

– ¿Cómo has podido salir con otras si ya tenías a tu amorcito?

Harry encontró graciosa la perspectiva que Ginny se estaba formando de él, sobredimensionada y exagerada, como todo lo que ella creía que era Harry Potter.

Aunque en plano más objetivo, había algo de razón en lo que ella decía. Harry buscaba apoyo, comprensión, una chica con la que compartir momentos dulces, sus miedos, temores, sentir que era amado y que él podía corresponder a ese amor.

La buscó en una melena azabache, la buscó en una pelirroja. Y el color era otro, el matiz era otro.

Él creyó erradamente que en ellas hallaría todo. Cayó dos veces en el mismo error: Ni él conocía a Cho o a Ginny, ni ellas lo conocían a él. ¿Cómo esperar que, de la nada de dos desconocidos, saliera un sentimiento real y verdadero?

¿Cómo pudo volverse tan ciego, dejándose deslumbrar por popularidad y belleza? Entre lo correcto y lo fácil, Harry se había dejado llevar por lo último. Por suerte aún no era tarde.

Y quizá tenía que hablar de esto con ella, aunque él ya supiese sus palabras y a la conclusión a la que llegarían. Muchos le llamarían aburrimiento. Harry preferiría llamarlo complemento.

_E nel sonno sta abbracciando pian piano... il suo uomo che non c'è._

**_Sé también que no me hará reproche... Y perdón le pediré._**

– Será porque no me di cuenta antes. Fue creciendo tan lentamente, y cuando me di cuenta, ya formaba parte de mí. Arrancármela sería desgarrarme el alma. – Harry sintió una intensa alegría cuando encontró tanta verdad en sus palabras. No todos podía jactarse de ello, no todos identificaban rápido al amor – Pero tienes razón, he sido condenadamente lento.

Harry observó a Hermione reír de los intentos de George por deshacerse de esa odiosa flor que Katie llevaba, mientras Fred bailaba un vals con Angeline en sus narices, aunque la música en esos instantes era una rara mezcla de pop, rock y tango.

Sentada en un banco, de pronto Hermione cruzó sus piernas, mientras se llevaba a los labios una copa con jugo de durazno, negándose por el momento la petición de Charlie de ir a bailar.

Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, visualizando por medio de la tela, la forma en que el vestido alargado caía con naturalidad, dejando al descubierto sus torneados y suaves tobillos.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron lentamente cada pliegue del vestido añil, en especial cómo se ajustaba al delgado vientre de la chica. Con una sonrisa, Harry pensó que deseaba verlo crecer con lentitud en un futuro cercano.

Los hombros de Hermione estarían completamente desnudos si no fuera por la vaporosa tela transparente que los cubría. Harry no sabía si el cielo le había otorgado un pedazo de si para envolver a Hermione como si fuese un regalo divino. Él no se sentía objetivo en evaluar a la joven porque el azul se había vuelto su color predilecto, quizá porque le recordaban a un despejado día de sol, ideal para deslizarse en su escoba voladora.

El vuelo intenso, la sangre fluyendo a toda velocidad por su cuerpo, el sudor recorriendo su piel, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento, la piel sensible, su alma exigiendo inmediata liberación, deseando deslizarse hacia un mundo lejos de la envidia y el engaño.

Un suspiro.

Unas caricias.

Y él era el dueño de todo.

Nunca antes lo sintió, y ni tenía pizcas de averiguar si así se sentiría si fuese de otra manera, en otras circunstancias.

_Mi dispiace devo andare... il mio posto e là_

**_Pero debes comprenderme... si me marcho ya_**

Harry se acercó más a Ginny, y como si le confiase un profundo secreto, le dijo muchas cosas, algunas de las cuales Ginny probablemente no comprendería hasta vivirlas en carne propia. Pero para Harry era obvio que no sería junto a él con quien ella descubriría esos misterios de la vida.

Por unos instantes la joven pelirroja se sintió reconfortada con sus palabras, comprendiendo que la culpa no era de ella, tampoco era de él. Simplemente sucedió y ellos estaban a tiempo antes de empeorar la situación.

Harry no podía entregarle su amor a Ginny, porque él ya no lo tenía, nunca lo tuvo para ella; ni siquiera cuando comenzó a salir con Cho, menos aún cuando andaba detrás de la pelirroja.

– Te deseo mucha suerte, Ginny – le dijo Harry con sinceridad.

Ginny sonrió nuevamente. Esta vez le costó más hacerlo. Le dolió que hayan destrozado su fantasía de volver con Harry en la fiesta de la boda de su hermano Billy; ella estuvo esperando con ansias este día. Pero no había esperado que Harry hubiese aclarado sus sentimientos, y se decidiera por una relación más profunda.

Y no era con ella.

Se percató que ser la novia de Harry Potter implicaba más que besos y galantería, se dio cuenta que, aparte de los momentos en que se sentía en la gloria por ser delante de todos su chica, no sabía nada más de él, de sus pensamientos, de sus ideales.

Bastante tarde se enteró que, para él, ella sólo había sido una atracción física, un momento fugaz en la búsqueda de la felicidad.

Y esto le hacía un profundo daño.

_Il mio amore si potrebbe svegliare_

_Chi la scalderà._

**_Por tu bien has de dejar de quererme_**

**_Tienes que olvidar._**

Ya no lo tenía para ella, ya no debía quererlo para ella.

Él pertenecía a otra.

– ¿Yo conozco a esa chica? ¿O es alguien a quien quieres mantener en secreto, encerrada para siempre en una caja de cristal, y que ni el aire la despeine?– dijo Ginny, con un tanto de envidia. Deseaba saber qué se sentía ser amada de verdad, o al menos saber quién era la afortunada – ¿Cómo sabes que de verdad la amas y no es como lo que sentías por mí?

Harry sonrió levemente.

Jamás podría explicarle con lujos y detalles la sensación de bienestar que lo inundaba cuando sus dedos se entrelazaban en los bolsillos de su gabardina, mucho menos podría describir a la perfección cómo sentía que sus almas se comunicaran a plenitud cuando sus labios se encontraban.

Ella jamás entendería lo mucho que significaba para Harry tener junto a él a una chica que no le siguiera como borrego desprotegido ni que dijera «sí» automáticamente a todo lo que él le dijera.

Si ni siquiera encontraba palabras para explicar todo esto (y mucho más), menos encontraría cómo encasillar en vanas descripciones la serenidad que su alma disfrutaba cuando su cuerpo sudoroso y cansado reposaba en su cama, con la causante de su agitación recostada en su pecho, dejándose llevar por el latir de su acelerado corazón, encontrando en él el arrullo para deslizarse al mundo de Morfeo.

Y aparte de indecoroso, las palabras le faltarían a Harry, para intentar explicarle a Ginny, lo excitante que le resultaba la forma en que las firmes piernas se envolvían alrededor de sus caderas, permitiéndole el acceso a su venerable cuerpo, entregándole, en cada suspiro y beso, su alma.

_...Nella mente c'è tanta, tanta voglia di lei._

**_Hay en mi vida otra vida, el amor de verdad._**

Aquella madrugada, del último día del séptimo mes, fue el mejor momento que Harry pudo vivir en mucho tiempo. El siempre creyó que fue bendecido por el destino, quedando demostrado que Dios existe, cuando le dejó saborear el paraíso.

El único motivo que la joven le había dado para detenerse en ese instante era que él aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad, y eso la hacía sentir una corruptora.

Harry se dedicó entonces a explorar su cuello, envolviéndose más de su sabor salado, dejando que los suspiros que brotaban de sus deliciosos labios fueran su guía.

Cuando la alarma de su reloj había sonado insistentemente, anunciando que un nuevo día comenzaba, Harry deslizó sus manos desde su vientre hacia arriba, y le preguntó entonces si ya podía desenvolver su regalo de cumpleaños.

Ella lo recibió, desechando los últimos fragmentos de raciocinio que la hubiesen invadido.

Y juntos se transportaron a un universo diferente, donde ambos no perdían su esencia, donde ambos se deleitaban mutuamente. Una y otra vez.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Harry tuvo plena conciencia que la amaba, que el éxtasis atacaría su cuerpo millones de veces, pero el anhelo de estar con ella, no desaparecería luego de esa noche... o después de varias noches... o después de días.

Y que las que pasaron antes de ella, habían sido una pérdida total de tiempo.

_Chiudo gli occhi un solo istante... la tua porta è chiusa già_

**_He sabido en un instante... que lo nuestro se acabó_**

– Muchísima suerte – repitió Harry – Que lo que encuentres sea lo que mereces.

– No me has respondido – susurró Ginny, ladeando la cabeza hacia Harry, buscando hallar en las expresiones de su rostro la respuesta que él verbalmente le negaba.

Harry la miró fijamente, intentando hacerle entender que no existía nada oculto en sus palabras.

– Porque no puedo descifrarlo con palabras. Ella me posee y estoy feliz con ello, puedo morir en sus brazos sin reprocharle nada a la vida.

–Esas son sólo palabras...

Harry afirmó enérgicamente:

– Para quienes no lo sienten, sí.

– ¿Y por qué no puedo saber quién es ella? Esa maravilla que tanto ha ordenado tu vida.

– Porque no tengo que rendirte cuentas, Ginny. Así de sencillo. – Harry olvidó en esos instantes todo lo que le habían recomendado en eso de tener tacto y todas esas cosas. – De estar dándole cuentas, en este caso primero debería ir con Cho y detallarle todo lo ocurrido con nosotros. Francamente, no me apetece.

Harry no entendía la actitud de Ginny. ¡Diantre! ¿Y así ella guardaba la esperanza de que volviesen a estar juntos? Mentalmente Harry anotó preguntarle más a Hermione sobre este aspecto, sólo como referencia de la vida, porque Harry no pensaba en volver a pasar este rollo de terminar una relación amorosa nunca más.

_Ho capito che cos'era importante... __il mio posto è solo là._

**_Y comprende que lo más importante... es el verdadero amor_**

Harry hizo un gesto a señal de despedida, medio vago, por pura cortesía. Y apenas dio un paso adelante, sintió que la joven pelirroja le había detenido su partida.

– Lo siento mucho – le dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Parecía que en el fondo lo lamentaba, Harry no lograba descifrar esas emociones.

Ginny aspiró una profunda cantidad de aire, observando un punto imaginario. Y sin atreverse a darle la cara, dijo pausadamente:

– Y de verdad te lo digo. Deseo que te vaya muy bien.

Harry sonrió levemente, y le palmoteó el hombro.

– Cuídate mucho, Ginny.

La muchacha le sonrió, mientras lentamente abría su mano para soltar la gabardina de Harry.

Ginny se estremeció ante la brisa que corrió en sus dedos, cuando dejó de tener contacto con el joven, quien se acercaba hacia uno de sus hermanos, posando una mano en el hombro de Katie y el otro brazo cruzando la espalda de Hermione por encima de su traje azul.

George alzó una copa, en señal de festejo de brindar por la felicidad de su hermano mayor, y sin una pizca de disimulo le golpeó la mano a Harry para que sacara la mano de encima de Katie, quien le miró ceñuda. Harry, con una fingida mueca de dolor, ocultó su supuesta mano lastimada entre las manos de Hermione, e ignoró la petición de Katie de verificar si realmente su novio le había lastimado.

Ginny sonrió con tristeza, pensando que Harry hubiese sido un excelente cuñado para sus hermanos y un agradable yerno para sus padres. Tiempo atrás ella tuvo la oportunidad, y de eso Ginny sintió que fue hace mucho, en una época distante que ocurrió hace tanto que comenzaba a perderse en los recuerdos…_Meses atrás... quizá años._

Y su fantasía de una reconciliación en una boda quedó perdida para siempre en lo irreal.

– Vamos a bailar – le dijo Ron, halándola de pronto hacia la pista, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Bailar? ¿Los dos? – Ginny arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad – Soy tu hermana

– Y esta es una fiesta familiar – refutó Ron riendo – Además así dejas de tener esa cara de tragedia, que esto no es un velorio.

Ginny se volvió unos instantes, descubriendo una castaña cabeza llena de rizos descansando en la gabardina de su antigua pareja. Por unos instantes Ginny se preguntó si George de verdad había lastimado a Harry, pues la forma en que Hermione le sobaba el dorso, daba a entender que sí.

Volviéndose hacia Ron, Ginny decidió que simplemente ya no le interesaba.

_Chiudo gli occhi un solo istante... la tua porta è chiusa già_

**_He sabido en un instante... que lo nuestro se acabó_**

Más decidida en concentrarse en su futuro, Ginny rió de verdad por primera vez en la noche al encontrarse con Luna haciendo fruncir el ceño a Charlie por cada frase que la rubia le decía.

* * *

Horas después, a la distancia se escuchaba el viento helado envolver todo a su paso, removiendo con cierta tosquedad la hierba que rodeaba La Madriguera, y dejando los cristales de las ventanas completamente empañados.

Densas nubes se apoderaron del cielo, tratando de ocultar a la luna que con su brillantez, volvía de plata todo lo que estaba su paso.

El sonido de un suspiro le provocó estremecimientos en su piel, haciéndolo gruñir y presionar más los dedos que tenía entre los suyos. Los labios helados hacían un perfecto contraste a la tibieza de sus manos, metidas en los bolsillos de la gabardina. Y aún así tanto sus manos como sus labios le estaban provocando espasmos.

Deberían estar en un hotel, o en una cabaña. Donde fuera.

Pero la pasión no se hacía esperar, porque entibiaba sus almas y provocaba que implorasen por un desfogue.

Los delicados dedos de la joven le presionaban con fuerza al tiempo que hacía chocar sus caderas contra las de él. Harry intentó sacar sus manos de los bolsillos, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de deslizar fuera de su cuerpo la prenda añil que ahora se le antojó fastidiosa.

Pero ella le mantenía con firmeza, volviéndolo loco, torturándolo exquisitamente en su ingle, al tiempo que le dejaba suaves besos en el cuello.

Cuando la lengua de Hermione se deslizó por la piel de Harry, la helada brisa del lugar terminó de derrumbar lo último que le quedaba de control. Harry la aprisionó más contra la pared, dándole a conocer el evidente deseo que lo sofocaba. Hermione intentó contener su risa, y siguió negándose a soltarle las manos.

Entonces él humedeció sus labios, descendiendo su cabeza, y aprisionado entre sus dientes el erecto pezón que chocaba contra el vestido azul.

La respuesta de Hermione fue inmediata. Arqueó la espalda, separándola de la pared mientras soltó una mano de Harry, buscando deslizar sus finos dedos en el negro e indomable cabello de su amante.

Harry aprovechó su mano libre para deslizarla por las caderas de ella, feliz de que el vestido fuese holgado en su parte baja, lo suficientemente suelto para enrollarlo y sostenerlo en su cadera. Deslizar su prenda íntima fue más sencillo debido a la constante práctica.

Luego Harry tanteó en sus propios pantalones, buscando la cremallera, pero aquí la tarea resulta difícil cuando se intenta no soltar el levante del vestido de Hermione.

_Ho capito che cos'era importante... il mio posto è solo là._

**_Y comprende que lo más importante... es el verdadero amor._**

Ella soltó la otra mano de Harry, y usando un muslo del joven de soporte, logró impulsarse hacia arriba, lo suficiente para tener estabilidad y envolver las caderas de él con sus piernas.

Harry soltó un gruñido, los músculos de su cuello se tensaron al liberar su virilidad y la llevó al húmedo sitio que él reconocía como su refugio.

Hermione buscó sostenerse de algún lado, y en su tanteo encontró el frío vidrio empañado de una ventana cercana. El estremecimiento en su piel la hizo aprisionar más sus piernas.

Sus suspiros fueron al mismo tiempo, quedándose unos instantes en el deleite de estar envueltos en uno solo. Con una mano varonil en la parte baja de la espalda de ella, usó la otra libre para juguetear con los bucles castaños. Harry amaba la forma en cómo su cabello se envolvía suavemente entre sus dedos, además aprovechaba la cercanía para deslizar su mano sobre el rostro de ella y delinear sus hinchados labios de tanto besar.

Harry mordisqueó su labio inferior, comprendiendo el por qué ella lo hacía: era delicioso, encantador y adictivo. Hermione, en respuesta, atrajo hacia sí sus propios tobillos entrelazados detrás de la cadera de Harry.

Volvieron a suspirar.

Harry deslizó su mano libre por el hombro de ella, recorrió su piel por encima del vestido hasta encontrarse con la muñeca de ella, dibujó figuras sin sentido en la palma de su mano y finalmente entrelazó sus dedos con los de la joven, aprisionando su mano contra el frío vidrio.

Hermione ahogó un gemido. Y otro más, uno más. Perdió pronto la cuenta de los mismos aunque en ese instante no podía ni recordar su propio nombre, sólo murmuraba una palabra, la del dueño de sus sensaciones y de su cuerpo, la del hombre que la estaba amando y a quien ella entregaba su amor.

Gotas que parecían perlas nacieron en su frente, para recorrer sus mejillas enrojecidas y su largo cuello, en algún punto se mezclaron con las de él, porque el flujo del sudor aumentaba empapando su vestido, quemándola lentamente.

Hermione jugueteaba con su dorso, las uñas acariciando los músculos tensos. El suave ritmo de las caderas entre sus piernas le provoca estremecimientos, sintiendo los latidos del corazón en todo su cuerpo.

Sus miradas bajaron al mismo tiempo, disfrutando del espectáculo reservado sólo para los dos, el miembro de él ingresando al cuerpo de ella que lo recibía ansiosamente, una y otra vez, sin detenerse, sin poder ni querer detenerse.

**_He sabido en un instante..._**

La cabeza de la joven se volvió hacia atrás, el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese preciso segundo, negándose a avanzar más, los músculos internos apretaron más a Harry, haciendo que su esencia se mezclara con la de ella.

Harry soltó su cadera y la aprisionó más contra la pared para evitarle la caída, su mano libre buscando la parte posterior del cuello de ella, para atraerla hacia sus labios y apoderarse de sus gemidos, saboreándolos en medio de murmuraciones de satisfacción que él soltaba.

Sonrieron.

Unos mechones castaños se alisaron por la humedad del sudor, y cayeron sin proporción detrás de la espalda, algunos enredándose en los cabellos negros de Harry.

Harry rozó su nariz con la de ella, luego hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, en respuesta Hermione sonrió y asintió, dos veces.

Lo que comunicaron en esos gestos quedó entre ellos.

Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello, sintiendo los labios de Harry sobre su barbilla y las manos de él en su espalda.

Segundos después nada quedó en ese sitio. Las paredes, testigos mudos, nunca podrán revelar aquel fogoso encuentro lleno de amor.

**Fin del proyecto.**


End file.
